usfandomcom-20200215-history
Miami
Miami may refer to: Culture * Miami language, the language spoken by the Miami tribe * Miami Nation of Indiana, an unrecognized tribe * Miami people, a Native American ethnic group * Miami Tribe of Oklahoma, a federally recognized tribe Places and features in the United States In Florida * Miami, Florida is a city in the U.S. state of Florida. * Miami metropolitan area, with Miami being the largest city in the area * Miami-Dade County, Florida * Miami Beach, Florida Populated places outside of Florida * Miami, Arizona * Miami, California * Miami, Indiana * Miami, Missouri * Miami Station, Missouri * Miami, New Mexico * Miami, Ohio (disambiguation) * Miami, Oklahoma * Miami, Texas * Miami County (disambiguation) * Miami Township (disambiguation) Historical * Fort Miami (Indiana) * Fort Miami (Michigan) * Fort Miami (Ohio) Rivers and geography * Miami Canal in Florida * Miami River (Florida) * Lake Okeechobee, once known as Mayaimi * Miami River (New York) * Great Miami River in Ohio * Little Miami River in Ohio * Miami Valley in Ohio * Miami River (Oregon) Art, entertainment, and media Literature * ''Miami'' (book), a 1987 book by Joan Didion Music Artists * Maimi Yajima, a Japanese singer * The Miami Showband, an Irish group from the 1960s onwards, sometimes billed simply as Miami Albums * ''Miami'' (Babasónicos album), 1999 * ''Miami'' (The Go Find album), 2004 * ''Miami'' (The Gun Club album), 1982 * ''Miami'' (James Gang album), 1974 * ''Miami'' (Izzy Stradlin album), 2007 * M.I.A.M.I., a 2004 album by Pitbull * ''Miami'' (Damien Saez album), 2013 Songs * "Miami" (Will Smith song), 1998 * "Miami" (Counting Crows song), 2002 * "Miami" (U2 song), 1997 * "Miami", a 1979 song by John Mellencamp from the album John Cougar * "Miami", a 1983 song by Randy Newman from the album Trouble in Paradise * "Miami", a 1986 song Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band from the album Like a Rock * "Miami", a 2005 song by Against Me! from the album Searching for a Former Clarity * "Miami", a 2006 song by Taking Back Sunday from the album Louder Now * "Miami", a 2010 song by Foals from the album Total Life Forever * "Miami", a 2013 song by Damien Saez from the album Miami * "Miami", a 2018 song by Kali Uchis featuring Bia from the album Isolation * "Miami 2017 (Seen the Lights Go Out on Broadway)", a song by Billy Joel from the album Turnstiles Films * ''Miami'' (film), a 2017 Finnish film Education * Miami Dade College in the U.S. state of Florida * Miami High School (disambiguation) * Miami International University of Art & Design in the U.S. state of Florida * Miami-Dade County Public Schools, the 4th largest public school district in the U.S., located in Florida * Miami University in the U.S. state of Ohio * University of Miami in the U.S. state of Florida Sports * Miami Hurricanes, the athletic program of the University of Miami in the U.S. state of Florida *Miami RedHawks, the athletic program of Miami University in the U.S. state of Ohio Transportation * Miami (Amtrak station), a train station in the U.S. city of Miami, Florida * City of Miami (train), a seven-car coach streamliner in use from 1940 to 1971 * Miami Airport Station, an intermodal transit station serving the Miami, Florida metropolitan area in the United States * Miami International Airport, which serves the Miami, Florida metropolitan area in the United States * Miami Metrorail, a rapid transit system serving the Miami, Florida metropolitan area in the United States * Miami-Dade Transit, the public transit authority of the Miami, Florida metropolitan area in the United States * Port of Miami, a seaport in the U.S. city of Miami, Florida Other uses * Miami (soil), a soil series * Miami, an Internet TCP/IP stack program for Amiga * [[USS Miami (SSN-755)|USS Miami (SSN-755)]], a Los Angeles class attack submarine See also * List of films and television shows set in Miami (specifically referring to the U.S. city of Miami, Florida) * * Mayaimi, a Native American people who lived around Lake Okeechobee Category:Miami Category:Place name disambiguation pages